lysss_imaginationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 (VSSHS)
This is Season 3 of VSSHS. It aired from March 12, 2013 and ends in Febuary 19, 2014. Sinayara only does one final appearance in "Bella's Return". The theme song was changed from "I'm a Falcon!" to the song's remix with "Big in the City!". There are 30 episode for this season. '--Cast--' Main- Riley Ali as Alec Winston Jon Arnellius as Max Cortes Lyss as Nini Nicholson Avery Jack as Lilli Cruz Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston Nikki Ann Junes as Millie Winston Aly A. Gutzhi as Mrs. Letireenos Recurring- DeAngela Jean as Sydney Winston (nee Patterson) Denny Rocks as Maria Cortes (nee Danielle) Penny Gerandi as Principal Erika Sedners Jodie Vaalveria as Lotta Nicholson (nee Wilbur) Art Polis as Van Nicholson '--Episodes--' "Falcon Re-Election!"- March 12, 2013 It's election time at the H.E.R.O.S. Club and Nini's enemy for President is...Lexa? The gang gets suspicious and immediately go into investigation for this sudden event. They later find out that if Lexa is be elected President, she will manipulate and control the whole Club and gain more popularity for herself. After this is revealed to Principal Sedners, Nini then becomes President of the Club and from now on until she and the gang graduate. Guest star(s)- Penny Gerandi as Principal Sedners, Teena G. as Lexa Vega, Jed Craownie as Martin Note- This is the final appearance of Lexa Vega. "Alec's True Falcon"- March 13, 2013 Max, Nini, and Lilli are tired of Alec's moping about his loss of Bella and decide to take him to an amusement park to get his mind off of Bella. Unfortunately, Alec still mentions Bella's name until he gets knocked unconscious after almost getting tackled by a seagul and is found in the hospital, recovering. Nini is the last to leave the patient room, who gives Alec a kiss in hopes of getting Alec's mind off of Bella. Alec wakes up after Nini leaves and finds Helen at his feet. He soon finds out that Nini kissed Alec and at the end, when all is well, Nini speed-talks about him and Bella and while she does that, Alec leans in and kisses her, stating he may have a crush on her. Note- This is the second time Alec gets knock unconscious by an object. "Alec and the Phobia"- March 14, 2013 After Alec gets a notice from his coach about joining the soccer team, he is frightened when the notice also asked for a medical from his dentist. Alec ends up confessing to Max, Lilli, and Nini about his fear of the dentist and they trick Alec into giving him an appointment at the dentist. Alec's medical ends up positive and he can now join the soccer team but screams out of horror when he realizes his dentist had done a checkup on him. Note- Alec reveals his phobia. "Boys vs. Girls"- March 29, 2013 It is now war: a prank war between Alec and Max, against Lilli and Nini. The girls put a bucket of paint on top of a door and it spills over the boys as they reach Home Ec. The boys paint-ball the girls' H.E.R.O.S. uniform pose but the rest of pranks end up getting mixed up at South Hall and after the mixup is resolved, the girls end up winning the war, making the boys wear the school's cheerleading uniform and have to walk around in Green Acres Mall. The boys say at the end, "We'll get them..." "Who's Your Falcon?"- April 14, 2013 It's official: Max and Lilli are set for their official first date, in which Alec reminisices the day that he got his first kiss from Bella. On the date however, right before Max kisses Lilli, he catches Sydney at a table with another man and ends the date. The next day, Alec and Helen open the door to see the same man, who turns out to be their biological father from prison. Millie is convinced he is part of the AVON Company and ignores him. She is later distruaght when she sees him again and finds out he's her father too. She bolts into her room just like Alec, who is more hurt than his little sister. Henry, the family's father, tries to console Alec who insults him. At school, Alec is met up with the Yellow Jackets, who are scattered away when Henry visits the school and confronts them. Alec apologizes and, for the first time, calls him Dad. Note- This is the first and last appearance of Henry K. Winston. Guest star(s)- Argon League as Henry K. Winston "Sex, Morons, & Alec"- May 4, 2013 Mrs. Letireenos sets up a project: a documentary about sex. Alec and Nini are partners and so are Max and Lilli. When staying overnight at school doing the project, Alec and Nini doze off and are caught the next morning by Principal Sedners. There is a rumor going on that Alec spent the night with Nini and Alec goes along with it, unknowing destroying Nini's reputation. Sydney and Helen confront Alec about it and in the documentary, he apologizes to Nini (but doesn't mention her name) about the incident. Guest star(s)- DeAngela Jean as Sydney Winston, Penny Gerandi as Principal Sedners "Helen and the Sleepy Stranger"- May 15, 2013 Alec catches Helen and her ex-boyfriend Snakes sleeping and fear that Helen might be pregnant. They have Millie ask Sydney how she was during pregnancy, and she suspects that something has to do with Helen. They later find out Helen isn't pregnant but the doctor does specify to Sydney privately that she (Sydney) may be pregnant. Guest star(s)- DeAngela Jean as Sydney Winston, Sid Ian Junes as Snakes "Alec thy Victim"-May 28, 2013 After Alec reaches home late, he tries to confess what happen to Helen, but she ignores for her laziness as the eldest sister. Millie helps Alec to confess and discovers that a teacher had sexually harrassed Alec. This later goes out to Lilli, Max, and Nini. Nini researches the teacher Mrs. Limpinski and discovers that she was retired and had a history of this same act on other schools. They report it to the principal but fail. At the end, Mrs. Limpinski is fired when Principal Sedners is told by Millie of what happened. Guest star(s)- Penny Gerandi as Principal Sedners "Bella's Return"- June 5, 2013 At Central Park, Alec, Max, Lilli, Helen, and Nini enjoy the walk until Alec bumps into a girl who turns to be Bella (Sinayara). The ceremony is Bella's wedding to Marcelo (Sal Jack) since she decided to be a princess. Alec also discovers that Bella is pregnant and must marry in order to save the family and throne. When Bella tells Alec the reason why she stayed in Ireland, she also confesses that she still loves him and tells her father to stop the wedding, who accidentally stabs her with his new sword. The wedding is then turned into a funeral for Bella. Guest star(s)- Sinayara as Bella York, Sal Jack as Marcelo, Noah Keele as King of Ireland "Never Break up with a Falcon"- June 12, 2013 Alec has a new girlfriend with a bad reputation. Christine, Alec's new girlfriend, tells him to end his relationship with Max because she thinks Max is a bad influence. Determined to keep their relationship, Alec sneak behind Christine's back and talks with Max at their hangout, the Groovy McSmoothie Parlor, during Max's break at work. Lilli and Nini accidentally blabbers about it to Christine and Christine makes Alec choose: his girlfriend or his best friend. At the end, Alec is dumped by Christine but doesn't feel bad, since he's "gaining more than he loses". Guest star(s)- Lynn Shire as Christine Schoenfield Absent- Nikki Ann Junes as Millie Winston, Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston "Let's Get Alec into Juvie!"- June 17, 2013 When Alec is framed for bubble-wrapping Principal Sedners's office, he, Max, Nini, and Lilli investigate to see who framed Alec. At the end, they all find out it was the Yellow Jackets who framed Alec and in order to get Alec out of the situation, the leader of the Yellow Jackets, Jared, must go on a date with Nini, who despises Jared. "Kidz Rally"- July 26, 2013 It's Pep Rally 2013 and Principal Sedners lets Alec perform his new song "Appearance" with Nini, who wrote the song. Troubles and rumors arise as Preston and his buddies join the Yellow Jackets into preventing Alec from singing the song with Nini and switch Alec with Jared. The episode ends with the two rivals doing a dance-off to see who wins and who doesn't. Alec ends up winning. Song(s) featured- "Appearance" by Riley Ali and Lyss, as Alec Winston and Nini Nicholson, "Dancing Crazy" by Riley Ali and Ryan DeMeerie Guest star(s)- Ascarizah Velalucci as Jared, TBA as Preston, contestants of the Talent Takeover Note- This is the last of the members of the Yellow Jackets, but Jared returns in a future season. "Talent Takeover: Falcon Style"- August 9, 2013 This is a parody of the Talent Takeover event last month after "Kidz Rally" but still features the same contestants and the winners, Felicity and Maryanna. In this episode, Alec and Max are tired of the same people doing the "Falcon Report" and they decide to set up their own studios and broadcast the talents of the pupils onto the "Falcon Report", however, only Felicity and Maryanna (winners of Talent Takeover) have auditioned and the boys reluctantly give them the part. Unknown to the boys, the girls were actually scamming them for their money (when they lied about Felicity's grandmother who was sick and had Alzheimer's) and Millie ends up telling the boys the truth about them. The boys try to win their money back by using Millie to scam back their money from the girls. Luckily it works but the girls get back the boys' money. In order to win it back to its rightful place, Millie expresses her talent of singing, which shocks Alec and Max, and sings "Rockaway" and the money is now back to the boys. Song(s) featured- Talent Takeover (song) by Lyss and Jon Arnellius, "Rockaway" by Nikki Ann Junes (as Millie) Guest star(s)- Felicity and Maryanna as themselves "Alec's New Blog-Friend"- August 26, 2013 This is a crossover of VSSHS and The Ally & Holly Blog. Alec and Ally Walter (Alexis Poppilitition) meet each other on faceUP, a parody of Facebook, as a chance for Alec to overcome the loss of Bella, his former deceased girlfriend. "How Alec Got Out of His Funk"- September 4, 2013 Trying to get Alec out of his funk, Max books a dance performance with him and Alec at a bar mitzvah for Alec to get back into his mode. There at the bar mitzvah, birthday girl Tammy gives a speech about her life in ballet and how she converted herself into learning Mandarin Chinese. From this speech, Alec gets inspired and goes into his "spiritual side", which freaks out Max and the gang. Determined to get him back to the "old Alec", Max sets up a date with Alec and Max's hot neighbor Chastity, which drops into failure when Alec mentions Bella's name by accident. Alec talks with Max and tells him that "if Bella didn't want me to be like this for the rest of my life, then why did she leave us?" Note- This is a parody of a Shake It Up episode, "Funk It Up". "Nini and Gus Sittin' In a Tree, Don't Kiss the Falcon Especially With The Interferance From Alec and Max!"- September 18, 2013 A new member comes to the H.E.R.O.S. Club and is immediately the co-President of the Club by Nini. Alec and Max spring into action when they hear that Gus, the new kid, takes a liking on Nini. The boys try to hammer their help into Gus's mind about asking Nini out on a date but all fails when Alec pours his anger about the loss of Bella into Gus's note cards and it spoils the date. At the end, Nini accepts Gus's apology about the date and she kisses him on the cheek, showing her affection for him. "Falcons In Jail!"- September 25, 2013 Falsely accused of vandalism in their school, Alec, Max, and Gus end up in jail and depend on seventeen-year-old Helen to bail them out without Sydney knowing. Sydney ends up finding the culprit of the vandalism and Preston, the culprit, is switched with Alec, Max, and Gus in jail and Sydney gets the news from the doctor: she's pregnant. "The Monster Who Haunts South High School"- October 2, 2013 It's Halloween at South High School and Alec senses something wrong with the hallways: shadows appearing everywhere, blood dripping out of lockers and lighting, and plus the cookies at South Hall seem to be moving like snails. What freaks out Alec and his buddies the most is when they come face-to-face with the Monster Who Haunts South High School, said to be created by Alec's fears. When it kills Nini, Lilli, Gus, and Max and is about murder Alec, he wakes up and discovers it was all just a dream and proceeds to sleep when he sees the Monster out his window. Note- This is a Halloween Themed Episode. This is the second episode that talks about Alec's fears while the first episode of Alec's fears was in "Alec and the Phobia". "Time to Check Reality with South Falcons!"- October 9, 2013 The Winstons buy a flat-screen TV for one purpose only: to watch a reality show about the Club. Alec, Max, Nini, Lilli, and Gus make room on the couch with their peers. As they watch "Time to Check Reality!", they discover that the show has distorted their actions and thoughts towards their peers: the show makes Alec and Max look like they're gay lovers, Nini looks like she insulted Lilli's karate, and Gus looks like he's a perfectionist. How will they resolve this problem? "Confess It with the Falcon (Part 1)"- October 30, 2013 After a triple movie date with Alec and Beth, Nini and Gus, and Max and Lilli, Alec digs deep in his heart and finds out that he may have feelings for one of his female friends, but not too sure who. He tells Max his confessed feelings and Max helps him uncover who it is. At the end, Alec and Nini are left alone at his house when Nini's cousin Vladimir moves to New York. Alec now discovers that it was Nini from the start and he asks her out. Guest star(s)- Alija Aanira as Vladimir Santaliana "Answer It to the Falcon (Part 2)"- November 13, 2013 Nini is surprised to see that Alec asked her out and doesn't know what to say. Nini leaves the house with Vladimir, Lotta, Van, and her aunt Cherri in distraught. The next day, Nini tells Lilli about the what happened and Lilli tries to console her. During their conversation, Preston overhears and tells the whole school that Nini and Alec are dating. Max tries to console Alec about this too and the whole Alec and Nini dating thing gets all out of hand and is enormously viral. To clear it all up, Principal Sedners brings Alec and Nini to the stage and declare their feelings for each other in front of the whole school. They say that they are just friends and none of this got started by them. The school understands and at Alec's front porch, Nini agrees to be Alec's girlfriend. Note- This episode declares the NiAl shipping. "South Falcons...REVERSED AGAIN!"- November 20, 2013 The sequel to "South Falcons...REVERSED!", Alexis (Drianna Finn) and Mac (Addy & Kayla McCoy-Ortiz) return to South High School and see that there's a glee club that needs serious help and attention. Desperate, the girls have come to discover that glee director quitted two months ago and the girls decide to help the glee club through their upcoming concert. They succeed and they end up performing their own song, "Dancing Crazy" (Drianna and Addy & Kayla were lip-syncing) with the glee club. "The Falcon Hostages and the 2 Idiots"- November 27, 2013 One night at Max's night shifts, Max, Alec, and Millie are held hostage during a robbery overnight. They try calling for help but their phones have no reception. Innocent bystander Nini stops by at the shift and sees the robbers whom she unmasked as the "2 Idiots Down at Walmart" who sell fake video game consoles. Nini then help the boys out by using reverse psychology on the "2 Idiots Down at Walmart" and ends up saving the day. "The Diary of a 12-Year-Old Falcon"-' 'December 4, 2013' Millie auditions for a school play called "The Diary of Anne Frank". She gets Anne Frank while her arch enemy, also Lexa's cousin, Simone will do anything to get the part. "Austin & Ally Shake It Up with the Falcons!"- December 18, 2013 At Alec's private VIP Party, Helen wants to make her brother's party a special one so she invites Team Austin (Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez, and Calum Worthy) and the duo from Shake It Up (Bella Thorne and Zendaya) to his party to perform and attend. Troubles arise when Austin and Ally get into a fight and declare the end of their friendship and Rocky and CeCe disagree on certain dance moves. Now it's up to Helen to count on Nini, Max, Gus, and Lilli to round up the feuding couples and make that big performance at Alec's party. Guest star(s)- Ross Lynch as Austin Moon, Laura Marano as Ally Dawson, Raini Rodriguez as Trish de la Rosa, Calum Worthy as Dez Fisher, Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones, and Zendaya as Rocky Blue Note- This is a crossover between VSSHS, Shake It Up, and Austin & Ally. "''The Prince and the Falcon"- January ''8, 2014 A prince from a native part of Scotland is visiting the H.E.R.O.S. Club and when he and Alec discover how alike they look, they decide to switch places to see how their lives are different. "The IQ Falcon"- January 15, 2014 The gang is given an IQ test to see how they will do in high school next year. When they get the results back, Nini is devestated. Her IQ is the lowest of her grade. In order to feel good about her grade, she goes to her family to find out what's wrong with her. In the end, everyone finds out that the reason she was lowest in her grade was because she had been diagnosed with dyslexia. Guest star(s)- Jodie Vaalveria as Lotta Nicholson, Art Polis as Van Nicholson, Alija Aanira as Vladimir Santaliana Note- In real life, Lyss has dyslexia. "Falcons Go On Tour (Part 1)"-''' '''Febuary 5, 2014 Popularity arise when Alec is discovered by a music video producer who hears him perform a piece of his song at his room while on a date with his mother Sydney, He gives Alec an offer to go on a tour with him during the summer and with hesitation, Alec accepts the offer. This acceptance goes viral in the school when Nini, Max, and Lilli hear the news and pressure Alec about it. Timmy McKamuna, the music video producer, at the end, tells Alec that he can brings at max of six guests with him to the tour. The episode ends when the gang turn to face each other about this offer. Guest star(s)- Carter Parker as Timmy McKamuna, DeAngela Jean as Sydney Winston ''"Falcons Go On Tour (Part 2)"- F''ebuary 12, 2014 The episode starts with a flashback from the previous episode and returns to where the gang face each other and hug. They turn to face Timmy and say yes to the offer, knowing that all of them will be together during this adventure. But first, Timmy needs approval from his manager Joel so he books a gig for Alec at karoake night and Joel picks the song "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart" by Elton John for Alec. He sings it and is then approved by Joel to go on the summer tour, probably then to get him discovered by the world. When Preston hears this, he lets jealousy get the best of him and almost tears down Alec's dream of a teen sensation. Preston is suspended and Alec's dream is now the goal of his game. "Falcons Go On Tour (Part 3 & 4)"- Febuary 19, 2014 Eighth grade is at its end and Alec's dream may be in danger again when he sees his report card flunk down to a failing grade. He, with the help of Max, manages to hide the report card from Sydney and at the end, all is well when he discovers the wrong report card was sent to him by accident and when he retrieves it, he smiles, knowing that he is on high honor roll. For Part 4, it's the last day of school and Alec, Max, Lilli, and Nini get ready for the big adventure but one problem: Vladimir will be home all this summer and is sadden to move from his country. To cheer him up, Alec gives Vladimir the last ticket to the tour but Vladimir almost rejects it until he sees Millie, Alec's youngest sister who's going on the trip. Vladimir quickly accepts the invitation and at the very end, Sydney reveals to the gang that she will be expecting her fourth child. Guest star(s)- DeAngela Jean as Sydney Winston, Alija Aanira as Vladimir Santaliana Note- This is the season finale. In real life, DeAngela Jean is three months pregnant but in the show, she is seven months pregnant.